Dalton Academy
Dalton Academy is a private, all-boys school/boarding school located in Westerville, Ohio. The school first appears in the season two episode Never Been Kissed. The school strictly enforces a zero-tolerance bullying policy, protecting their students from any kind of bullying. Kurt sees Dalton as an open door because he will be accepted as to being gay and he will be protected from all people who discriminate. As seen in the show, Dalton's students are all required to wear uniforms. In The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester, Blaine reveals that Dalton has burned to the ground. The Warblers then join New Directions. Overview Season Two When Will Schuester alerts New Directions to the their competition for Sectionals, he states that amongst their competition is the Dalton Academy Warblers. Later, after being inadvertently alienated by the boys in the glee group and constantly bullied by Dave Karofsky, Kurt goes to Dalton to spy on the Warblers. There he meets Blaine, an openly gay student who befriends Kurt and who plays a mentoring role. He finds Dalton to be an ideal school, due in large part to their zero-tolerance bullying policy and the fact that their glee group is considered popular and cool "Like rock stars." In Furt, when Karofsky's bullying becomes much more difficult to deal with (with Karofsky threatening to kill Kurt if he ever admitted to being kissed by Karofsky), Kurt's parents Burt Hummel and Carole Hudson decide to use their honeymoon money to pay for Dalton's tuition so that Kurt can transfer to a safer school. Season Three In The First Time, Blaine goes to Dalton to invite the Warblers to attend the opening night performance of West Side Story at McKinley. The Warblers are seen serenading a French teacher with Uptown Girl. In Michael, Rachel, Santana, Kurt and Artie were supposed to visit the school, though the scene was cut. Season Four Since the "Dalton Academy Warblers" have broken into McKinley in order to steal the Nationals-trophy from the New Directions, Blaine visits his former school in the hope of being able to rescuing it. When he arrives, he is greeted by Sebastian Smythe who brings him to see Hunter Clarington, the new captain of the Warblers. Blaine and Sam Evans break into the school attempting to steal back the trophy that had been taken from them. They are successful at this. Season Five Music starts to play and Kurt walks toward the entrance of Dalton Academy, where Blaine meets him and sings All You Need Is Love. The rest of New Directions are also present with Rachel, Santana, and Mercedes and the Warblers, Haverbrook School for the Deaf, and Vocal Adrenaline backing Blaine up. The performance ends at the stairs where Kurt and Blaine met for the first time. Blaine proposes to Kurt with a heartfelt speech, Kurt accepts and they share a kiss, admire the ring and hug with everyone applauding them. Season Six It is revealed that Blaine was hired as the new coach of the Warblers. It is also seen that a new council was created and that many of the Warblers graduated (including Sebastian and Trent). Blaine seems to enjoy being back at Dalton, since he says that he is happy coaching the team he was in years before. When a new transfer student, shockingly a girl (Jane) wants to join the Warblers, this creates a quarreling between the Warblers, who insist that the tradition which establishes that only males can be Warblers, should be kept intact. Despite this, Blaine decides to help Jane by taking her to see Rachel, who willingly helps her with her audition song. Jane performs Tightrope along with almost every Warbler, who seem to accept her, but it's later revealed by Blaine that, although she did a great performance, she wasn't accepted. This event makes Jane to transfer to McKinley and join the recently rebooted New Directions. In The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester, Blaine informed the New Directions that Dalton Academy had a fire and was burned to the ground. The Warblers joined the New Directions in light of the incident. Dalton Academy Warblers The Academy's Glee club The Dalton Academy Warblers, who were voiced by the Tufts Beelzebubs for the first two seasons, tied for first place with William McKinley High School's New Directions at the 2010 Western Ohio Sectionals Championship and moved on to the regional competition. However, they lost at the Regionals tournament in 2011, to New Directions. In Season Three, they have a new leader, Sebastian Smythe, Blaine transferring to McKinley to be with Kurt at the beginning of the Season. Some of the Warblers have graduated, mainly the council leaders. Sebastian, as the leader, has an eye out for Blaine and likes Blaine. The Warblers won the 2011 Sectionals which was not shown but when they went against New Directions at the 2012 Regionals, unfortunately they lost. Sebastian is a very vile and male counterpart of Santana. He constantly tries to steal Blaine from Kurt and when New Directions and the Dalton Academy Warblers compete to see who'll do Michael Jackson for their Regionals setlist, Sebastian puts rock salt in a slushee and injures Blaine, causing him to have surgery. He later admits it to Santana and slushees her after a sing-off, this time with no rocksalt. Later the New Directions show the Warblers what MJ is about, and the Warblers, other than Sebastian, agree with New Directions words. Sebastian then says it would be awfully scary if they had any evidence, but Santana shows the recording tape but Kurt hands it back to Sebastian and everyone is disappointed by his ways. Before Regionals, Sebastian threatens Rachel and blackmails her saying he'll upload a photoshopped picture of Finn online unless she drops out of Regionals, causing a feud. Later Sebastian stops with the recent news of Karofsky's near death suicide attempt and it's revealed the Warblers are supporting Lady Gaga's "Born This Way" foundation. Boarding School or Not? There are lot of continuity mistakes regarding whether Dalton is a boarding school or not: *Dalton Academy was implied not to be exclusively a boarding school in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle when Kurt mentioned that he brings Finn a warm glass of milk every night. He could have meant he brings the milk to Finn every night when he is home, which is most likely every weekend. *In Blame It on the Alcohol, Blaine was in Kurt's bed cause he was too drunk to drive so it was either he stayed in their house for the weekend or he lives in their house. *In Silly Love Songs, when Kurt was drawing in his notebook, he told Blaine he was "plotting weekend outfits," implying that he only gets to dress without his uniform on the weekends. *Technically, Dalton Academy could still be a boarding school, one that accepts day and boarding students. The tuition was said to be very steep, so Burt and Carole could have opted to admit Kurt to Dalton as a day student. Wes, and David and the others could be strictly boarding students, as besides Kurt, only Blaine and probably Sebastian are known to have homes in the area (Blaine due to the fact that he transferred to McKinley and is within easy distance for others to visit his home, Sebastian due to the fact that he states his parents live nearby and goes to Scandals, when most boarding schools have curfews, although he could just sneak out) *Dalton was also implied to be a boarding school in Rumours when Sam says that he got a night job delivering pizzas, and delivered one to Dalton and saw Kurt, though this could have meant he was just staying late, not that he actually lived there. *It was also implied to be a boarding school in Special Education when Kurt says he hasn't seen Finn since the wedding. If Finn already lives with Burt and Carole, obviously Kurt hasn't been living at the house. However, Burt had previously stated he was planning to buy a new house for all of them, and it's unknown when he actually purchased one and everybody moved in; it's possible that even though Burt and Carole were married now Finn and Kurt didn't live at the same house yet. *In A Very Glee Christmas, Kurt is studying before taking a break to sing Baby, It's Cold Outside with Blaine while it appears to be dark out. After they're done singing Will comes to talk to Kurt there rather than visiting or calling him at home. This scene strongly implies that Kurt sleeps at the school during the week rather than commuting daily. *Glee in set in Lima, Ohio, and Dalton Academy is in Westerville, Ohio, which is about 88 miles away from Lima. Kurt could commute every day, but the distance suggests that Dalton is a boarding school. *In Born This Way, Blaine says that he will still be able to see Kurt after school and on the weekends, suggesting that he lives closer on the weekends and could commute to see him, if he was living at the school. *In Original Song, Kurt is seen filing his nails with his "make-up table" infront of him, in what appears to be a Dalton Academy lounge. Kurt would not likely have all his make-up at Dalton if he needed to transport it 88 miles. Trivia *There were no teachers shown at Dalton Academy until The First Time, when the Warblers serenade a French Teacher with Uptown Girl. Except one small spotting of a teacher in the Warbler's first performance of Teenage Dream in Never Been Kissed. *More teachers can be seen in the hallway during the performance of Uptown Girl. *Dalton does not have a sex ed class. * There are 16 Warblers in season 6. * Blaine has mentioned the existence of a Dalton fight club while in McKinley glee club meetings and in New York but says he "obviously can't talk about it". Navigational Category:Locations Category:Schools Category:Dalton Academy Warblers Members